


Harry Potter, Potions Master

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now a teacher at Hogwarts, Harry has learned at long last how to get the greatest possible benefit out of a potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter, Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The canon is owned by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros. etc. etc. and so on. I own nothing herein except the bits conspicuously absent from canon.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere except here, and that includes in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written Dec. 2009.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Severus raised his brows. "Why?"

"Because you are an honourable man."

"Why did you devise this... experiment?"

"To prove my trust. And so that we could start afresh."

"Were you scared of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Very wise. Were you ever scared of me?"

"No."

Severus scoffed. "How foolish of you. You should have been."

Harry grinned, but the grin slipped from his face with Severus' next question. "Why are you here, teaching these dunderheads, when you could be an Auror?"

Harry struggled with his answer.

"Is there a problem?" Severus held the Veritaserum up to the light and shook the vial slightly. The remaining liquid looked perfect; after all, he had brewed it himself.

"Well..." Harry hedged. "I have three answers to that. One will make you faint."

"I do not faint!" Severus said indignantly. But after a moment's thought, he said, "Give me the two safer ones, just in case."

Harry chuckled. "Because I've had enough of chasing dark wizards. And because I enjoy teaching."

"The first is understandable. The second, once again, foolish."

"Yes, well..."

Severus hesitated. Almost reluctantly, as though against his better judgement, he said, "Give me the third answer."

Harry gulped. "Because... because I love you."

Severus' expression was priceless. Finally, after much dry air gulping, he managed to murmur, "Most foolish thing you'll ever do." When Harry merely gazed at him, he asked, a little uncertainly, "When are you going to start asking _me_ questions?"

Harry smiled wistfully. "I only have one question for you."

"I am under Veritaserum and unable to evade. And you can only think of one thing to ask me?" Severus could not believe he had just said that. Gruffly, he added, "Just as well you're not an Auror. Well, ask me your question then."

Harry chewed his lower lip in a way he hadn't done in years. "Severus, do you love me too?"

Severus closed his eyes, looking as if he was trying to pretend he was anywhere but in Harry's quarters at Hogwarts. But the potion did its work, and he had agreed after all, for the sake of... what had it been, friendship? He groaned softly. "Yes, you blasted brat. I do."

His eyes flew open when a solid weight landed in his lap and attached itself to his neck as well. "It's taken me a long time," Harry said, beaming down at him, "but I can say, at long last, that I _love_ Potions!"

A dozen scorching kisses later, Severus had to concede that Harry had finally managed to use the fine art of Potions to his advantage. To both their advantage, he admitted to himself; after all, he was still under Veritaserum.

 

THE END


End file.
